


night terrors

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: Shidgemas 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Disassociation, F/M, Identity Issues, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for FifteenDozenTimes's another day series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: Pidge's coldness in the arena had scared him.And yet, it was her warmth that had helped him get through it all.(Contains spoilers for FifteenDozenTimes's another day series.)





	night terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunAndWhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [live to fight another day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598099) by [FunAndWhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/pseuds/FunAndWhimsy). 



> Shidgemas Day 3: **Chilly** ~~/~~ **& Cozy**
> 
> This is based on (and references) the events in FifteenDozenTimes's [another day](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196893) series. It's one of the best shidge fics I've read in a long time. [live to fight another day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598099?view_full_work=true) does have a lot of potentially triggering content, so read it at your own risk. This fic won't contain these elements directly, though they may be loosely referenced.

Champion is still alive, but barely. He exists in brief moments, that waking moment when his other self (selves now) is barely awake, eyes straining against simulated light, when it’s too early or too late to function.

Champion’s made himself at home in the shadows of the night, in dreams, in nightmares. Where Shiro is weak, trembling at the sight of his blood-stained hands and hair, the bodies piled up, their families, friends, and glazed-over eyes haunting him, tormenting him, that’s where Champion steps in to fend himself off from the pain, hurt, fear, and uncertainty with a roar and weaponized hand… until he sees _her._

He loves her, he really does, but that’s what scares him most. It’s the cold look in her amber eyes, the knowledge of what she can, could, and has done to him, to others. She’s his partner in this deadly dance of survival, and she is more than his match. Far more. She could kill him, is perfectly capable of doing so.

Champion feels his nightly reign come to an end as his body registers the warmth of someone beside him. He feels the strength slip from his grasp and in its stead, there is the pathetic weakling, Shiro, sobbing, panting, gasping for air, dripping with sweat.

Shiro, not quite Takashi yet, clings to the comforters, still paralyzed in his nightmares though he is now awake. He gathers just enough to roll over to his side. His eyes met Pidge’s heavy-lidded gaze, tired but warm as she nurses Hatoko, their daughter, their little bird, and he knows that maybe they are not now, but eventually, things will be okay.


End file.
